Book of Shadows
In the game Shadow Man, the Book of Shadows is an item that can be found near the Marrow Gates after opening a gate requiring all 120 Dark Souls . Within it contains a message thanking the player for playing the game in rhymes as well as containing sketches and artwork that features most characters, locations, weapons and items that appearing within the game while the rest do not. The message to the player is as follows: Now as you come to journey's end, Please accept this gift Dear Friend, This Book o f Shadows. A small token, Words of thanks softly spoken, For playing through our little story, And taking Mike to his Dark Glory. And so to you we do present, Works of art, words of intent, to give credit where it is due, to those who brought this tale to you.... But before you go; please think again, This game is not the world of men. True horror lies outside you door, In torture, murder and war. Outside, the horror will perist, For Shadowmen do not exist, And killers too are not so slick, Just sad, pathetic, weak and sick. But thanks to you, again Dear Friend, This tale of Shadowman must end. Perhaps one day we'll meet once more, When come Asmodeus dark spoor. Trivia Info *In the Personal Computer (PC) version of Shadow Man the "mystery" door that requires 120 Dark Souls gives you the Book of Shadows which is the concept art book. Note this area also unlocks the Area 51 code in the PC version. The 'Secrets' menu in the PC version at the start up screen allows you to toggle on or off which cheats you want activated (they aren't in the inventory screen in game.) *The Sega Dreamcast (DC) version of Shadow Man has the concept art book and is the same as the PC version. *In the Nintendo 64 version of Shadow Man when ever you come across any cheat code that will flash "Cheat Activated" in the game you will automatically obtain the Book of Shadows which is NOT a concept art book but rather a list for the codes you have unlocked. The cheat codes will appear in the book in the invintory screen when the player finds them, they can be toggled on or off. *In the Playstation (PSX) version there is the Book of Shadows concept art book just like the PC and Dreamcast versions. There is no secrets to be found hence no cheat menu. *A lot of the cheat activated codes are in the same area in PC vs N64 vs DC versions, but the secret they unlock is different in each version. Some of the cheats are similar or have a similar effect. A list of all the cheats and where they are in every version of the game can be found here on the Shadow Man wiki! http://shadowman.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Cheats The Cheat Codes for the N64 are: 1. Play as Dead Wing- Play with a Deadwing skin 2. Invisible Man- Invisible where only the mask & eyes glowing show (enemies can still see you) 3. Play as Dog- Play with a rottweiler dog skin 4. I like Deadside shotguns- Enable to use both shotguns in Deadside & the Asylum areas 5. Twig Boy- Skinny Shadow Man skin 6. Wireframe mode- Make the characters & maps in wireframe 7. Big Head- Shadow Man has larger head 8. Flame Grilled- Shadow Man is on fire! (no he is not immune to lava or fire) 9. Play as Bloodshot- Play as Bloodshot a character from a different Acclaim comic 10. Play as Deadsider- Play with Deadsider skin 11. Play as Duppie- Play as Duppie or Zombie skin 12. Pea Souper- Makes green fog appear everywhere like London. *Also in the N64 version the 'Mystery' 120 souls gate unlocks the second violator instead of the book of shadows. Category:Items Category:Cheats